


My King

by I_Am_A_Potato



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "A Page In The Books" i think it was, Just a little minific, M/M, References the events of an earlier fic i made, amino prompt was "daydream" i think, dunno how to tag because im dummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Potato/pseuds/I_Am_A_Potato
Summary: Gaster contemplates his relationship with Asgore.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/W. D. Gaster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	My King

Gaster couldn't get any work done today. His mind always seemed to wander to Asgore, or specifically, the night they shared recently. Something they clearly longed for was finally acted upon and reciprocated, easing their burdens of concealing the love they felt for each other.

He truly did think Asgore was great. He was such a kind and considerate monster that did his utmost best for his subjects and his kingdom. He was a truly admirable king. Strong enough to protect everyone, smart enough to help with most problems,  _ gentle with his touches… _

The scientist often found himself thinking about Asgore instead of furthering his research on the human SOULs. He was so warm and soft, like a pillow right out of the dryer. He could fall asleep on him and not wake up for  _ days _ . The other's heartbeat was such a relaxing sound to hear…

He wondered how Asgore's hair felt in his hands, wondered if it was as smooth and silky as it looked. What did he use for it? And what all did he use for the rest of his fur? He felt like a nice fuzzy blanket when they lied together, keeping Gaster warm throughout the night.

Such a kind giant. Gaster's hands looked so small in Asgore's and he looked so thin compared to the muscly king, considering Gaster was literally just bones. His breath was warm and always seemed to smell of buttercup tea, another familiar scent that made him feel at home in the king's presence.

Gaster sat at his desk in the Lab, tapping his fingertips idly against the wood as he continued to let his thoughts wander. What would it be like for the two to start a family? What would people say? What would their possible children look like? Would they take after Asgore or himself, or be a mixture of both?

Alphys would be so excited to plan a wedding or a baby shower. She absolutely  _ adores _ seeing the two being so lovely and happy, and would want to help with that. Papyrus would be excited to have a little brother or sister, and Sans would be happy but also would torment him for 'screwing the king'.

Would Asgore be happy? Would he want another child someday? Gaster knows that Asgore is still a… bit upset over the loss of Asriel and Chara, so would he even want to bring another child of his into the world? If they passed, Asgore could Fall Down. That is a fate the skeleton monster does not want to imagine…

Gaster could imagine that day, the day Asgore looked at him lovingly and suggested they start a family. They would possibly be lounging around in bed, reading most likely, when Asgore would ask. Gaster would cry happy tears and hug him as tight as he could. All these thoughts brought to mind an important question.

_ Would they ever get married? _

He knew Asgore was upset at how his previous marriage ended, and he knew how long he grieved over it. Maybe Asgore would never desire another marriage after what happened between him and Toriel. Gaster completely understood how Asgore may feel about all this.

That's why he did not want to say anything to him about these thoughts of his. He did not want to burden Asgore further. So, he retires to the land of thoughts, to the land of daydreams...


End file.
